1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel supply device for engines, more particularly for model aircraft, comprising: a fuel tank which is sealed off against atmosphere and is connected via a fuel outlet line to the engine and via a gas line to an excess pressure chamber in an exhaust constructed in the form of a silencer, the express pressure chamber being connected on the inlet side to the combustion gas outlet to the engine and having an exhaust gas outlet extending to atmosphere.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Although in normal flying conditions (horizontal flight and gentle climbing) the pressure in the excess pressure chamber is adequate to force the fuel required by the engine out of the tank into the fuel outlet line, in a steep climb such pressure is no longer enough. In dependence on the position of the tank and the inlet of the fuel outlet line, similar conditions may occur during heavy acceleration of the model aircraft or some other engine-driven vehicle. If the pressure produced in the tank is no longer adequate for the fuel supply, the engine cuts out. In addition to this, investigations have shown that the engine runs irregularly if it can obtain return air from the exhaust.